


Haikyuu Headcannons

by SaltySherbert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad, I love Shirabu and Kunimi, M/M, Pastel Goth Shirabu Kenjirou, Scary Kozume Kenma, Shirabu Kenjirou and Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySherbert/pseuds/SaltySherbert
Summary: Just some Haikyuu Headcannons, requests for oneshots are open!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Pastel Goth Shirabu

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on Ao3, cross-posted on Wattpad. Same username on Wattapd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first book on Ao3. Cross posted on wattpad, same username.

Shirabu is a closet pastel goth. He definitely hides his clothes under his bed and when they have a team sleepover at his dorm Tendou finds them.

Everyone is confused exept Taichi because him and my favourite salty boi are best friends. Shirabu turns bright red and grabs the clothes.

The next day at practice Tendou is just like "Amazing clothing taste Shirabu, almost as good as SemiSemi."


	2. Yachi and Hinata

Hinata can style hair really well because he does Natsu's and he does Yachi's for her.   
He can do little plaits, beads and is just really good at styling it.


	3. Aone

Aone is an avid member of the Hinata protection squad. If you hurt Hinata, you're screwed if Aone is around.


	4. Requests for oneshots

I'm taking prompts for oneshots, I am willing to do any legal ship and can do aus if you like. 

I won't do lemon or lime.


	5. La Da Dee (Semishira Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu had been stressed with studying lately and Semi knows just how to cheer his boyfriend up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the semishira oneshot that was requested, hope you like it!
> 
> Sorry if its a bit late, I was busy with school.

Shirabu tiredly rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee, his desk was covered in textbooks and coursework. 

'It's been two weeks since Semi has called, is he sick of me?' Shirabu slaps his cheeks 'No bad Kenjirou, he loves you.' 

Just as he was about to start studying again a call flashed up on his computer 'Eita', with his eyes lighting up ever so slightly he answered the call.

The beautiful face of his boyfriend flashed up on the screen and a little bit of his stress disappeared.  
'Hey Eita, how are you?' 

The ash-blonde's wide grin turned into a slight frown as he saw Shirabu's gaunt face. 'Kenjirou,' he sighed 'when if the last time you've eaten or slept?' 

'I've just been stressed with school and the upcoming exams is all,' Shirabu argued 'its hard to sleep when you're not here...' 

Semi smiled 'Aw bunny, do you miss me that much?' 

Shirabu flushed and pouted 'Don't take it the wrong way idiot!' 

The elder of the two chuckled 'If I'm that much of an idiot then I'm sure you don't want the surprise I have planned for you.' He teased.

Shirabu's head perked up 'Surprise? What is it?'

Semi raises his eyebrows 'So now you want me to show you the present? The audacity!' he proclaims dramatically.  
Shirabu retorts 'Well you've already got it haven't you?' 

The younger stared balefully at him for a couple of seconds and pouts like a child deprived of a toy 'Hmph.'  
Eita chuckles and grabs his guitar 'Don't be like that Kenjirou, you look like a sleepy toddler!'

Kenjirou rests his face on his hands and leans against it, a small smile on his pale face.

'There's no way to say this song's about someone else' Semi starts,  
'Every time you're not in my arms, I start to lose myself'  
'Someone please pass me my shades'  
'Don't let 'em see me down'  
'You have taken over my days'  
'So tonight I'm goin' out'

'Yet I'm feeling like'  
'There is no better place than right by your side' Shirabu's small smile turns into a grin at that line.  
'I had a little taste'

'And I'll only spoil the party anyway'

'Cause all the boys are looking fine' 

'But you're the only one on my mind'

'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'La da da me'  
'La da da you'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'There's only me'  
'There's only you'  
'La da dee'

'La da dee doo'  
'La da da me'

'La da da you'  
'La da dee'

'La da dee doo'  
'When you were gone I think of you'

'All these places packed with people'  
'But your face is all I see'

'And the music's way too loud'  
'But your voice won't let me be'

'So many pretty boys around'

'They're just dressin' to impress'  
'But the thought of you alone has got me spun'  
'And I don't know what to say next'

'Yet I'm feeling like'  
'There is no better place than right by your side'

'I had a little taste'  
'And I'll only spoil the party anyway'  
'Cause all the boys are looking fine'  
'But you're the only one on my mind'

'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'La da da me'  
'La da da you'  
'La da dee'

'La da dee doo'  
'There's only me'  
'There's only you'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'La da da me'  
'La da da you'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'When you were gone I think of you'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'La da da me'  
'La da da you'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'There's only me'  
'There's only you'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'

'La da da me'  
'La da da you'  
'La da dee'  
La da dee doo'  
'When you were gone I think of you'

'I pretend the night is so beautiful'  
'Take a photo with the bros'  
'La da dee'  
'La da da doo'  
'They won't see through my disguise'  
'Right here behind my eyes'  
'Replaying in my mind'  
'La de da'

'Yet I'm feeling like (ooh)'  
'There is no better place than right by your side'  
'I had a little taste (by your side)'  
'And I'll only spoil the party anyway'  
'Cause all the boys are looking fine'  
'But you're the only one on my mind'  
'Ooh, yeah'

'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'La da da me'  
'La da da you'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'There's only me'  
'There's only you'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'La da da me'  
'La da da you (la da da you)'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'When you were gone I think of you'  
'da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'La da da me'  
'La da da you'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'There's only me'  
'There's only you (there's only you)'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'La da da me'  
'La da da you'  
'La da dee'  
'La da dee doo'  
'When you were gone I think of you'

By the end of the song Shirabu was near tears and Semi had a massive grin on his face.  
'So what do you think of your present?' Semi said enthusiastically.

'Eita! You didn't have to do that for me, of course I loved it!'

'It is my responsibility to put a smile on your cute face when you're stressed.' The other replied.

'I'm not cute you idiot, hmph!'

Semi cooed 'My cute little Kenjirou, I love you!'

'I love you too Eita.'


End file.
